Love's Charms
by kokoichigo
Summary: Kaoru bought a charm bracelet, but no charms. She wants special charms for special occasions, and meets Kenshin at Starbucks, but has a boyfriend. What will happen? RR please. OOCness. pg-13 for safety.
1. they meet

AN: I went to Vegas and I was bored, so I wrote a new story because I forgot where my other stories ended and my thoughts were all jumbled so I couldn't work on those. Sorry ^^" but, I like this story pretty much because I love charm bracelets and such. Expect me to update soon though because I already wrote most of the 2nd chapter XP. But, depending if I get any reviews, I will or won't continue. I will write the 2nd chapter though even if I don't get any reviews, but review anyways! XP

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Sad huh…

*******************

Love's Charms

Chapter One

*******************

A girl stood in front of a bracelet rack, browsing through the choices. Her long black hair was pulled back into a simple high ponytail, and she wore plain dark blue jeans and a plain red tank top. Her blue eyes brightened as she saw the bracelet she wanted. It was a simple charm bracelet, nothing special, but she had wanted one ever since she was small, and had finally found one. They weren't that common, and not very popular, but she thought they were special, with so many different charms to choose from. The girl took the bracelet off the rack and she put it on, testing it on her wrist and turned it around thoughtfully. Another girl came up next to her and asked, "Hey Kaoru. Are you ready to go yet?" 

"Mmm…" she replied, half listening, "Not yet Misao." 

Then, after a silent short moment, Kaoru asked, "Hey, Misao, what do you think of this bracelet?"

Kaoru lifted her wrist up toward Misao's curious blue eyes, and Misao studied it for a moment, and then checked the still attached tag. Then, Misao shrugged and responded, "It's a nice charm bracelet, but it does cost $10. You could get it if you really want to."

Kaoru nodded, then told Misao, "You go ahead Misao. I'll meet up with you later after I pay for this at Starbucks. Ok?"

Misao instantly smiled and said ok. Even though Misao didn't enjoy coffee that much, she loved Aoshi, the guy who worked there. Kaoru giggled and watched her friend leave. Then she made her way over toward the cash register and took out her wallet.

*******************

Groaning, a boy made his way over toward an empty table and started wiping the surface half-heartedly with a damp rag. His bright red hair was pulled back in a light ponytail to keep it from falling into his lavender eyes, revealing a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. It was his first week working at Starbucks, and he already hated it. Though it was pretty good pay, he hated how the coffee smell clung to him for a while after his shift. "Oie! Kenshin!"

The boy responded with a low grunt. A guy with messy brown hair and brown eyes made his way over, wearing a plain black sweater and baggy blue jeans. "Nice look," the guy snickered, and the boy, Kenshin, turned around, his height only making the guy's neck. "At least _I_ have a _job_ Sanosuke," Kenshin responded, and made his way over toward another dirty empty table.

Sanosuke feigned a hurt look and said, "No Kenshin, I really meant it. That green apron totally compliments your hair and that sweaty look is so you." Sanosuke grinned at his own joke, but Kenshin just scowled even more. Kenshin looked around, and seeing that now all the tables were occupied and cleaned, he made his way toward the back to clean up a bit and take over the register so that Aoshi could take his 10-minute break. He made his way toward the back, leaving Sanosuke to his own devices.

When Kenshin came out, he saw Sanosuke flirting with a green-haired girl, acting cocky, and Aoshi still at the register. He heard Aoshi state emotionlessly, "Misao, there are people behind you. If you're not going to order anything, move." Kenshin expected the girl merely to sulk away, but instead, to his surprise, the girl just giggled and skipped over toward a table that just opened. Just then, a girl came into Starbucks with long black hair, and was beckoned over by whom Aoshi called, Misao. By then, Kenshin realized he was hesitating and told Aoshi that he would take over so that Aoshi could take his 10-minute break. Aoshi merely grunted and made his way toward the back. Then, plastering a smile over his face, he welcomed the next customer.

*******************

Kaoru played with her bracelet while half-listening to Misao rant on about how awesome Aoshi was. In her personal opinion, Aoshi was cold and anti-social, and didn't know what her best friend saw in him, but she just nodded every few seconds. Kaoru toyed with her charm bracelet as she thought about her boyfriend, Soujiro, and the charms she might receive on special occasions. After a while, the smell of coffee beckoned her and she told Misao she was going to get some coffee and stood up and made her way over toward the line. Misao just nodded, too excited that Aoshi talked to her to care that Kaoru interrupted her.  Kaoru waited in line for a few minutes, and after the 4 customers in front of her ordered, she faced a boy with a strained smile and red hair.

"Welcome to Starbucks. May I take your order?"

*******************

To Be Continued

Haha, so what do you guys think of it so far? I got most of the plot and the main idea in my head, but I don't know if I'll update that much since I'm such a lazy and not to mention bad writer compared to ALLLLL of you AWESOME writers out there. I envy you guys, but I still love writing so I shall continue. XPP Anyhoot…

**Please Review!!**


	2. welcome to starbucks

A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to see so many reviews! - Even though it's just 10. ^^" I thank you ALL and I appreciate all your encouragements XP. Oh yes, another thing, this is modern time and in the US. Just telling you XP.

Disclaimer: What do you think…?

*******************

Love's Charms

Chapter Two

*******************

Kenshin was already pissed off after 12 customers. The first one had been fine, but there were 3 who had accents so thick, while another was talking rapidly on a cell phone, and telling Kenshin what they wanted in between breaths. Another one, somewhere near the middle, was mute, and had tried to communicate to Kenshin through sign language. Heh, and it was just his luck, to get all the trouble just when Aoshi took his break. Well, you can't blame the mute, or the people with accents, maybe the cell phone addict, but they just all got on his nerves.

Kenshin tried very hard not to throw a fit and cause a big scene, but just as he was about to blow up -having the short temper that he has- he was about to blow up when the girl he had seen earlier with Misao walked up. Suddenly, he was tongue tied and started stuttering. "Wel-Welcome to St-Starbucks. Ma-May I take y-your order?" he blurted. 'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!' thought Kenshin, mentally kicking himself. 'Don't act like this! You don't even know her and you're nervous. Just because she's beautiful… with that long hair contrasting her elegant skin… and those blue eyes… Wait! Pay attention! Dammit Kenshin, don't get fired!'

While Kenshin was throwing a mental fit, Kaoru was too busy looking at the menu, having trouble deciding what to get to notice. "Umm… what do you suggest?" said Kaoru, out of the blue, knocking Kenshin from his thoughts. "Either the… erm… caramel frappachino or… a tall mocha?" said Kenshin, kind of in a questionish voice, unsure of what to say. "I was just thinking that…" responded Kaoru. 

"Then, may I get a caramel frappachino please?" 

"Err, yeah sure. You're name?" 

"Kaoru." 

"Thank you, that'll be $2.57"

Kenshin wrote her name on the cup, still a bit nervous, but he managed to stop stuttering. While Kenshin was ringing up the register, Kaoru couldn't help but notice how cute he was. At first, his red hair kept Kaoru's eyes away from the rest of his face, but when she saw his eyes when he looked up, she felt… weird. And the cross-shaped scar surprised her the most. Inside though, Kaoru didn't mind at all. She thought it was rather… him. Kaoru knew that she barely knew him, but she couldn't help staring at him for a while.

"Umm… miss?"

Kenshin was getting even more nervous, and he could tell that the girl, Kaoru, was checking out his scar. Suddenly,  he felt very ashamed… and his mind wandered back toward the day he got the horrible mark, but he reverted his attention back toward the girl, and pushed back the past. 'Where it should be…' he thought. Kaoru snapped her gaze away and handed him the money. Then, shyly nodding, she said her thanks and made her way over toward the other side of the room to pick up her frappachino.

Just as Kenshin sighed, he heard a voice behind him which caused him to jump. He didn't even hear Aoshi come out, but he was too nervous about Kaoru to notice anyways. "My break is over, and so is your shift." Kenshin turned around to meet cold blue eyes, and scurried away quickly after politely nodding.

'Phew…' thought Kenshin, as he looked back towards Aoshi. He pushed open the door that read 'Employees Only' and changed. If it weren't for the fact that Aoshi was one of the reasons people came here, Aoshi would've gotten fired long ago… because strangely… more and more girls came to bug Aoshi, which meant ordering something just to talk to him. Kenshin would've thought that working with Aoshi would be a pain, but it turns out that Aoshi was neutral, and didn't bother him. His voice may be cold, but he was not. But he wasn't nice either. You could never tell.

But as Kenshin took off his dirty green apron, and hung it up, he couldn't help but let his mind wander toward Kaoru. Then, he made his way out toward Sanosuke, who was still flirting with the green – haired girl. 'I wonder if I'll see her again.'

*******************

To Be Continued

I thought I would leave a cliffhanger. Hehe, I'm so evil. *shmiles* anyways, review please!!! I'm going to go write the third chapter now. Reviews are good for the story's health. If it doesn't get any, it'll DIE. Bwahahaha. Jpjp

SOOOO… **REVIEW! **Thanks.


	3. soujiro

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this time. I was being lazy ^^"  
  
Thank you to ALLLLLL of you who reviewed! XD you don't know how much they mean to me. I love you all! *shmile*  
  
Disclaimer: . need I say anything?  
  
*******************  
  
Love's Charms  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*******************  
  
Kaoru made her way out of the mall with Misao, while happily sipping her frap, thinking of Kenshin. Misao scurried behind Kaoru, trying to hold onto all of her shopping bags while still trying to talk about Aoshi. Her muffled voice was barely heard, and her eyes could barely be seen under all the bags but she managed to get through the glass sliding doors. Kaoru was completely oblivious to Misao's desperate struggle until she heard a muffle cry and all the bags fall onto the cold concrete.  
  
"If Aoshi were here, he would help me and sweep me off my feet. *sigh*" fawned Misao, still a bit dazed by her Aoshi incident.  
  
Kaoru sighed and helped pick up Misao's bags, occasionally checking for broken things. With a huff, Kaoru picked up half the bags as Misao finally gathered up the other half. "Next time ask me to help you," said Kaoru. "Well you were busy sipping on your frappachino." Responded Misao. Kaoru had to admit though, she was a bit lost daydreaming. Saying nothing of it anymore, they made their way toward the bus stop and waited.  
  
*******************  
  
Kenshin and Sano circled the mall a bit aimlessly for a few minutes, talking about random things. They got bored, and headed toward the exit.  
  
"You wanna go to the arcade?"  
  
"Sure Sano. Then you can spend all your money on cheap ass junk that only 5 year olds want."  
  
"Fine. Sheesh. How 'bout a movie then."  
  
"If there's anything good playing."  
  
"Mmm, I heard that The Last Samurai was pretty good."  
  
"Alright then. Off we go."  
  
"You got cash. right.?"  
  
"No Sano. They pay me coffee at Starbucks."  
  
"What a rip-off! You should get a new job!"  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
*******************  
  
Kaoru and Misao have been waiting for a few minutes, and they stared impatiently down the street. "I wonder if the bus is late." Said Misao, glancing at her watch.  
  
"It probably is. What time is it?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Umm. it's 3:50," responded Misao.  
  
"Isn't the bus supposed to be here at. let's see. 4?" wondered Kaoru out loud.  
  
"Guess we have to wait a bit longer." Replied Misao.  
  
"Wait! Isn't that Soujiro?!" yelled Kaoru. She got off the bench and waved her hands up and down, almost causing the half full frap to spill. Soujiro caught sight of her and smiled his usual smile. Kaoru smiled back and set down her drink and got some of Misao's bags as Soujiro turned and parked in front of them. Soujiro was in his brand new tan BMW that he just got for his birthday. It was his first time driving it, and Kaoru looked it over and smiled giddily.  
  
"Hey," said Soujiro as he rolled down the window, "looks like you two need a ride. Hop on in."  
  
Kaoru nodded in thanks and asked him to pop the trunk. She and Misao put in the bags and Misao hopped into the back while Kaoru sat in the front. Kaoru leaned over to give Soujiro a kiss, and they drove off, leaving the frappachino behind, forgotten.  
  
*******************  
  
Kenshin and Sano made their way over toward Sano's car. It stood out in the parking lot, being a black convertible car with bits of red and blue flames over it. Sano spotted the girl he was talking to earlier and jogged over to her. Kenshin grunted, but didn't want to follow, so instead, he made his way over toward the car. Since the hood was on, Kenshin couldn't jump in, so instead, he leaned against the door, waiting for Sano.  
  
He gazed around the parking lot casually when he caught a glimpse of the girl he saw before. 'That's Kaoru.' thought Kenshin. He shifted a little to catch a better glimpse of her, but she was in a tan car before he could. What he did catch sight of though, was the driver, and he didn't like the way he smiled. He didn't like it at all.  
  
*******************  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Bwahahaha. Am I evil? Maybe not, but hey. *shrug* anyways, I tried some dialogue, but it wasn't very good. Gomen ^^" I'm open to flames, but either way,  
  
::Review Please:: 


End file.
